Discovering the past of Lucas Hunter Wolenczak
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: FULL PART TWO IS UP!!
1. Discovering the past of Lucas Hunter Wol...

Disclaimer: i don't own the caracters, I'm not using this for money, yatta, yatta, yatta.   
I've been working on this, but I'm going away to Walt Disney World soon and won't be able to write any more while i'm away. (duh) Hopefully, I'll finish it before New Year's. This is coming in installments.

*****   
Dicovering the past of   
Lucas Hunter Wolenczak   
*****

October 21st, 2018

Dear Lucas,   
Hey kiddo. I hope your feeling better. Darwin's been asking for you, but don't worry we're taking care of him. Ben, Katie, and Miguel have been taking care of your computers.   
You are probably wondering why I have written this letter. I know you already know what happened, but I want to explain it the way it was to me. It's a long story, so I will just start at the beginning.

*****

Captain Nathan Hale Bridger walked onto the bridge of the SeaQuest, "Report, Commander."   
"Everything's in perfect shape, captain." He replied, "Except that the computer sweeps you wanted done, haven't been done. I called Lucas, and he refused to answer."   
"I'll go talk to him." Nathan said, "You have the bridge."   
Nathan walked off the bridge and headed to Lucas' quarters.

-----

Lucas Wolenczak was sitting on his bed, talking to Darwin, when Nathan walked into his quarters.   
"Hey, Lucas."   
"Hi, Captain." Lucas looked up at him, "Is there something I can do for you?"   
Nathan sat down in Lucas' chair, sensing something was wrong from the way the teen was acting, "I thought I asked you to do some computer sweeps."   
Lucas sighed, "I was just doing them."   
"Oh, really," Nathan began, "I didn't know Darwin is part of the computer."   
"I was just playing around with the vocorder."   
"Ah-huh. Get the sweeps done, and then I think Kristin wanted you to help her go through the crew's medical files."   
Lucas grimaced, "Yes, sir."   
"You okay?" Nathan asked.   
"Yea. I'll get started on the computer checks and stuff."   
"Okay." Nathan walked out of Lucas' room and turned to go to medbay to find Kristin.

-----

Nathan walked into medbay and looked around. Kristin was walking around, carrying a bunch of files. She walked toward her office, stopped, and looked towards Nathan. She gestured for him to come over. He walked over and followed her. She shut the door behind them, set the files down on her desk, and sat down with a sigh.   
"There are too many crewmen on this boat, Nathan." Kristin said, her hand on her forehead, "I am immensely glad that Lucas is going to help with this."   
"I figured that. Lucas has some computer things to get done for me." Kristin sighed, but Nathan smiled and continued, "But, until he comes down here, I figured I'd let the cmdr. have the bridge and spend some time with you. You just have to tell me what to do."   
Kristin smiled back, and explained how to transfer the codes for injuries & whatnot into the computers.   
"I thought they already did this." Nathan said, starting to type a code into one of the two computers on Kristin's desk.   
"They already do. When the communications buoy got hit by lightning, it wiped out some of the files. I just haven't gotten around to fixing it." She said, picking up a file and turning to her computer.

-----

Nathan sat back in the chair, "Well, Lucas will be happy." He said, thinking about the resident computer genius of the SeaQuest.   
"Why?" Kristin asked, looking around her desk for something.   
"He won't have to do anymore typing today." Nathan paused, "Kristin what are you looking for?"   
"I'm missing a file." She said, pointing at the computer, which was blinking the words FILE MISSING : WOLENCZAK, LUCAS H.   
Nathan stood up and began to look around Kristin's desk. A knock on the door made them stop, and Kristin moved to open the door.   
Lucas stood there, "Hi, Doc. Hey, Captain." Lucas walked in and sat down in Kristin's chair. He looked at the computer, "I guess this means I can go back to my quarters."   
"No, this means you have to help me find your file." Kristin immediately replied.   
He looked at Nathan, who simply shrugged his shoulders, "If you think I'm going to go against her, you've lost your mind. Besides, it's your file we're missing."   
Lucas sighed and pushed some papers around on the desk, "There I looked. Can I go now?"   
"Lucas...You actually have to look." Kristin said, turning around from the file cabinet where she was looking.   
"I did." He said, obviously lying.   
"Lucas, what's gotten into you?" Nathan asked.   
"Nothing! I just want to go back to my quarters!" Lucas yelled, jumping out of his seat.   
Kristin stood there, stunned at his outburst, "Okay, you can go." She said, not even sure what she was saying.   
Lucas walked to the door, opened it, and left the room. Kristin looked at Nathan, "What's the matter with him?"   
"I have no clue. I talked to him before I came down to help you. He was annoyed that I'd interrupted his conversation with Darwin, but he wasn't acting like that."   
"I'll talk to him once I finish this." She resumed looking for the file.

*****

You know kiddo. I never thought that you could've had the past you have. I never thought that you acted the way you acted because of it, I'd thought it was teenage hormones.   
I couldn't have been more wrong.

*****

Kristin walked into the moonpool, followed by Nathan. A smiling Lucas was in the pool in his wet suit, Darwin swimming beside him.   
Lucas looked up and glared at them. "Do you two enjoy pissing me off?" He said, turning away from them.   
Nathan looked shocked, but before he could say anything Kristin spoke up, "Lucas, we are just concerned. You are acting bizarre and I refuse to chalk this one up to hormones again. I've thought that _many_, _many_ times. Too many times."   
"I'm fine." He curtly answered, turning back to Darwin.   
As if on cue, Lt. Benjamin Krieg appeared in the doorway followed by Lt. Cmdr. Katherine Hitchcock, "Ben, just admit you did it." Katie whined, apparently not noticing Nathan, Kristin, or Lucas.   
"I didn't do it, Katie. We would I want to?" Ben replied, not noticing the trio, either.   
"Benjamin Nicholas Krieg, I kn..." Katie stopped abruptly, finally noticing the other people in the moonpool, "Sir, Lucas, Doctor - I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.   
"_Obviously_." Lucas said, as curt as before.   
Katie looked at Lucas, shocked. She couldn't remember Lucas ever talking to her in the tone he'd just used.   
Ben looked over at Lucas, "Lucas, are you okay?" He, too, had never heard Lucas talk like that. Lucas was usually calm, especially when he was with Darwin.   
"I'm _fine_!" he said, fiercely, while getting out of the moonpool, "_Damnit_, I came down here to hide from you people! Can't you leave me alone?!?"   
Kristin looked up, "Lucas Hunter Wolenczak!" She said, getting more concerned.   
"Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone! I want to be alone! Do I need to spell it out for you?!?" Lucas walked out of the room, leaving behind four stunned, upset, and concerned adults.

-----

Nathan stood on the bridge, think to himself about Lucas, beside Jonathan Ford.   
"Sir?" Jonathan asked.   
"Humm." Nathan asked, breaking out of his stupor.   
Jonathan looked at Nathan, and understood what he was thinking about right off, "Sir, Lucas is just having a bad day."   
"Jonathan, I have chalked his bad moods up to teenage hormones too many times." Nathan sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Do you realize I've known Lucas for almost a year now, and I know next to nothing about his life before he came on board SeaQuest? I don't even know his birthday."   
Jonathan looked at his tired captain again, "Why don't you ask him? We might have missed his birthday, and that might be why he's in a bad mood."   
"And if we did miss his birthday?"   
"Then Ben is probably going to want to throw him a party. It wouldn't be perfect, but at least he'd be happier then he has been."   
"I don't think we missed his birthday though. It's something else, and I can't figure out what." Nathan paused, recalling somethings from memory, "The vocorder's fine, the computer is in perfect shape, and besides those two experiments from last week, everything has been perfect. This is one of those times I wish I'd paid a little more attention to Robert."

*****

You had me completely baffled. I couldn't figure out what had put you in such a hostile mood. Normally, this is where I would have said it was hormones, but I knew that this time, it was not that simple.

*****

Nathan had resumed his thinking, but this time joined by the crew on the bridge.   
Tim had thought it was something with his father, but Lucas hadn't talked to Lawrence in months.   
Miguel thought it might have been that he missed his mother, after all, she hadn't talked to him since a little after the divorce when he was 14, Nathan considered that a possibility.   
Jonathan continued to think they might have missed his birthday, but he also agreed with Miguel.   
Katie thought he missed Juliana and being around kids his own age, but Lucas was acting far angrier than that, though Nathan didn't dismiss the idea.   
Manilow thought Lucas was mad about the vocorder, but Nathan reiterated that the vocorder had been acting up, and that most of the scattered data had been put back together. So that idea was trashed.   
Ben figured he need to get off the boat for a while. After all, Lucas was the only 16 year old on a boat of adults. That idea was trashed along side the vocorder one. Lucas knew that if he wanted to get off the boat for a few days he could just ask.   
Nathan looked at his crew, deep in thought about their friend. Their concern was visible. If only they knew what was wrong with Lucas.

-----   
Okay, I don't know how this is so far. I'm hopeing someone will like it.   
noahXfiles@aol.com


	2. Discovering the past of Lucas Hunter Wol...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I'm not using this for money, Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

-*-*-   
Discovering the Past of  
Lucas Hunter Wolenczak

_Part Two_  
-*-*-

So, Lucas, as you now know, you had everyone wondering what was wrong with you.Every crewmen and officer who knew you was trying to figure out what was wrong with you.Most of the ideas could have set you off, but there was something I sensed with you.It wasn't something we knew about.And whatever it was, I didn't know if we could fix it.

-*-*-

"Found it!" Joshua Levine yelled.He was in Kristin's office, helping to rip it apart to find the file, and, of course, it had been right under their noses the entire time.It was sitting on top of a box, front down, so the name couldn't be read.

"Great!I'm going to start putting my office back together.Do me a favor.There's an icon on the desktop that reads Med Files.Click it and go down to Lucas' name.From there just put in all the codes." Kristin said, moving to pick up some things from the floor.She nearly tripped on a vid and she wondered what it was.She put it into the player and rewound it.She hit play and her heart leap into her throat as she watched the image of Lawrence Wolenczak hit Lucas and the boy fell to the floor.

While Kristin watched a security tape from World Power, Joshua started to type the page of codes, and he smiled at how Lucas had to have been a normal little boy at one point.Most of the codes were broken or sprained arms or legs.He simply thought that Lucas must have been an active kid with lots of friends – until he turned the page over and saw two more pages, and most of them weren't normal kid injuries.

Joshua looked at Kristin, as the woman looked at him.Neither of them liked what they just found out.

-*-*-

"Nathan, we need to talk – right now!" Kristin said, running on to the bridge.In her hands, she held both the vid and Lucas' file.Joshua was right behind her, still a bit stunned to even say anything.

"Whoa there, Kristin.What's the matter?" He asked.

She held up what she was holding, "This is what's the matter."

"Sir, we have a call coming in from Dr. Wolenczak."

"And he is what's the matter!" Kristin yelled across the bridge.

-*-*-

Kristin sat down in the wardroom, still trying to calm herself down.It was rare for her to have an outburst like that – and on the bridge of all places, but she didn't want Lucas to even acknowledge Lawrence after what she'd seen.If she could, she would wring Lawrence's neck.

Nathan sat down across from her, and Joshua sat next to Kristin.

"Okay.Now explain yourself." Nathan said to her.

Kristin drew in a breath, and although still seething, forced her self to speak in a normal tone, "Joshua found Lucas' medical file, after ripping my office to pieces.So while I cleaned up…"

-*-*-

So there it was, Lucas.I got to learn about your past from Dr. Westphalen and Dr. Levine.I couldn't believe what I'd heard, and to know that you were talking to Lawrence at that moment made me sick.I had no idea what he was saying to you, or what he might ask you to do.

Kristin's anger and Joshua's sadness had transferred to me, and I was more then tempted to call the Bridge to have them cut the call from him, but I was still the captain so I had to act like one – even though every inch of my body was screaming to kill Lawrence, to end your pain, to fix whatever was wrong.

-*-*-

Lucas sat back on his bed.He'd rushed through the call from his father, and then thought for a few minutes. He stood up and looked around his quarters.It was a total mess.Clothing and things were tossed here and there, and he started to clean.It was something he rarely did – he only cleaned up after a conversation with Lawrence and only because he didn't want to think of his father or his mother.However, of the two adults, his mother had the decency of not trying to contact him.

A knock on the door startled him, "Come in!"

Nathan pushed the door open and walked in, "Has Hell frozen over or is it a blue moon?"

Lucas laughed at the comment, "I think Hell's frozen over."

Nathan smiled and sat down, while Lucas continued to clean, "So, what brought this on?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really…"

"Really." Lucas was starting to get defensive.

"You just decided out of nowhere that you, a teenager, was going to clean his room when he had the excuse of helping Dr. Westphalen with an experiment?"

"Yes!Alright, can we get off the topic?!I've heard enough of you yelling at me!Is there a problem with me wanting to clean my room?!" Lucas suddenly regained the attitude he'd had earlier.

Nathan was surprised, but knew he'd provoked it, "Sorry, Lucas.I didn't mean to get you angry."

"Could you please leave?" Lucas said, regaining his calm.

"Okay, but I want to talk to you later."

Lucas nodded his head, and the older man left.

-*-*-

I left your quarters with a sense of renewed anger towards Lawrence.I figured that you were cleaning so you wouldn't have to think about him, and I'd just been trying to get you to say something.I didn't want you to think that I was mad at you or mocking you, because I wasn't.I just wanted to hear you say it, so I could believe it.

-*-*-

"Did you talk to him?" Kristin asked, as he walked into her office.

"No.Well, I did but not about what your thinking." He said, sitting down.

"We'll one of us is going to have to talk to him, because I'm not going to let Lawrence take him off this boat." Kristin said.She sighed, "I can't let Lawrence hurt him again."

Nathan hugged her knowing what she was thinking – Lucas was like their son.

-*-*-

Lucas walked down the corridor towards Nathan's quarters.The door was open, and the teen peered in.Nathan was sitting at his desk, writing out a letter (Or so Lucas thought) and listening to some soft music."Sir?"

Nathan looked up, "Lucas.I didn't think you were going to show up." It was well after midnight.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I figured I might as well get this talk over with.So what did I do this time?"

Nathan shook his head, "Not you.I want to talk to you about your father."

"What about him?" Lucas was beginning to get defensive again.

"What's he like?"

"He's a man who puts his career before his son."

"No, Lucas." Nathan picked up the file from his desk, "Kristin and Levine found it."

Lucas' hands grew shaky.Hesitantly, he took the file and looked at it.He hated this thing.Really, truly hated it – almost as much as he hated his father.He felt the urge to cry, but held it check, and instead, he let his only defense take over."So what?It's just a bunch of papers!They don't mean anything!You know what, I'm going to bed." He walked out of the Captain's cabin.

-*-*-

I was quickly catching on to your mood.You were only defensive and talked back and yelled when we got too close to figuring out your past.And now that we had, I didn't know if I should leave you to cool off or go find you.I chose the latter.

-*-*-

"Lucas?" Nathan knocked on the teenager's quarters door, "You in there?"

Ben appeared behind the man, "If you're looking for a certain blond teenage genius, I just saw him heading toward the moonpool."  
Nathan turned around, "Thanks." He edged past Ben, and headed down the hall, his feet slamming on to the deck as he ran.Finally, he jumped through the door and looked around.Sighing with relief, he watched as Lucas emerged from the changing room in a wetsuit, and entered the pool.He looked up and saw Nathan watching him.

"What now?" Lucas asked, tired and pale.

"Are you okay, kiddo?You don't look so good." He asked, walking over to the side of the pool to get the full view of him.

"Yeah.I'm just tired." Lucas looked up at him, "What do you want?"  
"Nothing.I just wanted to check on you.I didn't want you to think I was mad at you."  
Lucas nodded, "I know.I would just prefer if you left this alone.I'll be eighteen in a few years then my father won't be able to do anything to me."

"True.But there's still two years that anything can happen…I just don't want you get hurt anymore."

"I…nevermind."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing."

"It's okay.I won't tell anyone."

Lucas sighed, "Sometimes I wish you and Kristin were my parents."

Nathan smiled, "It could happen.But it would have to be decided in a court and you would have to face them again.I'm not sure if I want you to do that."

"There's another way, isn't there?Doesn't the military handle things like this for their people?"  
"Yes, but you aren't military personnel."

"Technically I am, and both of them work for the military in some way.He has World Power and she has some grant from the Navy to help build a new type of surface warfare vessel."

"That might work." Nathan looked down at my shoes, "I never thought you'd be able to talk about it this way.I mean to think of ways to get away from them without getting mad at us."

Lucas looked at him sheepishly, "I kinda swallowed an entire bottle of something."

"What was it?"

"I can't remember." He replied, before being dragged out of the pool by Nathan and losing consciousness.

-*-*-

I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest.I could lose you.I already lost my wife and my son, and now I could lose my second son.I wanted to scream until everything was right in the world and cry forever.

Kristin did manage to get every last bit of what was in your stomach out, but a large portion got absorbed into your bloodstream.We were both afraid that whatever you took could damage your body.And we had no idea what you took.Ben found out though.He heard and immediately went looking through your things.Your room went from clean to disaster area in less then two seconds.

He found the bottle in one of your desk drawers, and brought it to us.Kristin immediately identified it as the missing bottle of ibprophan, and you would probably be okay since she'd gotten most of it out of you.

-*-*-

"Hey, kiddo."

Lucas looked around to see where the voice had come from, "Captain?"  
Nathan nodded, "Feeling better?"

"Yes.Except for this headache.Ironic, isn't it?"  
Nathan shook his head, "Why?"  
Lucas closed his eyes, "Because I can't live anymore." He whispered.

"Why can't you?"

"No one would ever take me from my father or my mother.They both have the best lawyers in the world, and they would discredit any proof I had."

Nathan thought, "Lucas, how many times were you at World Power?"

"I dunno.Eight, nine times." He answered.

"Kristin didn't just find your med file, Lucas, she found a vid from World Power.It was a security tape.If Lawrence taped everything, then there would be proof that you couldn't have done anything to."

"But he could argue that I…"

"He can't argue anything!Security tapes can't be doctored, you know that.It would leave behind a mark on the disc to show if it had been doctored, which means that we have a case, Lucas.You have a chance."

"I have a chance." He murmured, and then smiled, "I have a chance."

-*-*-

Now we had proof, but the task now was to get together whatever else we could to give to the UEO.I was going to get them away from you – and I wasn't going to let them get away with what they had done.

-*-*-

A few days later, while Kristin and Nathan were in her office looking through his med file for dates to coincide with dates that Lucas and Lawrence were together, Lucas managed to walked out of Medbay.He was tired of being babied, although having everything given to him was great, but he wanted to hang out with Ben for a little while.

He made his way to his friend's quarters, and knocked on the door.Ben flung it open and looked with wide eyes at Lucas, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing.I was just bored.The Captain and Dr. Westphalen are working on something, so I figured I could hang out with you for a little while."

Ben nodded, "Yeah.Come on.We were just waiting for a fourth for poker." He pulled the teen into the room, where Tim and Miguel were sitting.

"Hey, Lucas!How's the royal treatment been?" Miguel teased.

Lucas sat down, as Tim dealt the cards, "It's been interesting.I didn't think I could get whatever I wanted if I asked."

The three men looked at each other wearily.This was going to be an interesting game.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

And?

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
